The present invention relates to the field of electrical wiring and, in particular, to an insulator band, electrical wiring system, and kit for preventing electrical shock and shorting.
A common problem facing electricians in the installation of light switches, standard electrical outlets, and ground fault circuit interrupt (GFCI) outlets is the avoidance of shorting between the side terminals and/or wires and the metal outlet boxes. Typically, this problem is solved by wrapping electrical tape around the switch or outlet in order to keep the screws or wires from touching the outlet box and the ground wire from touching the live screws. However, the use of electrical tape has its drawbacks.
First, electrical tape is a single use product and may not be reused after it has been removed. Accordingly, an electrician or homeowner must remove and rewrap the switches or outlets each time they need to access the wires. Second, electrical tape is relatively expensive and, given the inability to reuse it, must be used in significant quantities in order to provide the required protection against short circuits. Third, electrical tape is prone to shrinkage and expansion due to changes in temperature. Such shrinkages and expansions may cause the tape to lose their adhesion with the outlets or switches and, over time, to work free of the area to be protected. Fourth, electrical tape is difficult to neatly wrap around the outlets and, thus, a finished installation using electrical tape does not usually have a neat, professional, look. Finally, the removal of electrical tape can leave a sticky film on the outlet or switch, and on the hands of the electrician or homeowner who is removing the tape.
One common method of avoiding short circuits between outlets and/or switches and the outlet box is to install plastic outlet boxes rather than metal. This solution is acceptable in many applications, but cannot be utilized in others. For example, the vast majority of existing installations use metal junction boxes that would be costly to replace. In addition, local electrical codes in many areas require the use of metal boxes in at least some classes of installation. Thus, the availability of plastic outlet boxes does not eliminate the problem solved by the present invention.
In order to solve this problem, the inventor first developed a boot that would cover the connection of the switch, outlet or GFCI. Such a boot would cover the back of the switch, outlet or GFCI and would include openings through which the wires could extend for connection to the power source. The booted switch, outlet or GFCI would then be installed into the wall outlet box. However, because such a boot would need be fairly large and include a separate back piece, the cost would be likely be greater than that of tape. Accordingly, the inventor sought different, less costly, solutions to the problem.
An apparatus for preventing shorting of the wires or terminals of electrical switches, outlets, and/or GFCI outlets with outlet boxes that may be removed and reused, is less expensive than electrical tape, will not shrink or expand significantly due to changes in temperature, produces a neat, professional looking, installation, does not leave a sticky film on the switch, outlet, or installer once it has been removed, and does not require a plastic junction box to be installed is not known in the art.
The present invention is an insulator band, electrical wiring system and kit that solve that problems identified above. The system and kit of the present invention each utilize an insulator band that is manufactured of an insulating material, dimensioned of sufficient width to cover the terminals of the switch or outlet, and sized to provide a sufficient elastic force upon the switch or outlet to maintain it in position, while preventing breakage or springing from the switch or outlet.
In operation, the wires are extended through the band and are connected in the normal manner to the switch or outlet. The band is then slid back over the wires, stretched over the switch or outlet, and positioned to cover the terminals of the switch or outlet. The switch or outlet is than installed into the outlet box in the in the normal manner. When the switch or outlet needs to be removed or replaced, the band is slipped back off the wires and may be reused once a new outlet or switch is installed.
In the preferred embodiment, the insulator band is manufactured of rubber, such as those utilized for bicycle inner tubes. Such a material is preferred due to its rot resistance, low cost and elastic properties. The preferred system includes the preferred insulting band attached to an electrical connector, such as a light switch, electrical outlet or GFCI outlet, which is mounted to a metal electrical outlet box. The preferred kit includes a desired electrical connector and at least one insulator band dimensioned for disposal about the connector.
Therefore it is an aspect of the invention to provide an apparatus, system and kit that will prevent electrical connectors from shorting.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an apparatus, system and kit that will protect installers from electrical shock.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an apparatus that may be removed and reused.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an apparatus that is less expensive than electrical tape.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an apparatus that will not shrink or expand significantly due to changes in temperature.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an apparatus that produces a neat, professional looking, installation.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide an apparatus that does not leave a sticky film on the switch, outlet, or installer once it has been removed.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to provide a system and kit that does not require a plastic junction box to be installed.
These aspects of the invention are not meant to be exclusive and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art when read in conjunction with the following description, appended claims and accompanying drawings.